Barefoot
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: everyone has a story on how they got to a house. Whether it was a scholarship or being abandoned. Now it is time for Patricia to tell her story. R&R, T to be safe :D hints of Patrome, mentions of Jara, maybe Fabina. If third Genre: Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Barefoot**

**A/N: **I randomly came up with this idea for a story, while sitting there with no shoes on. Also since I have started this story a few days ago, it was under correction. By my tutor. And my friend may be reading this. *Waves* HIIII! This is weird now…

Disclaimer: LALALLALALLALLALALAL I don't own house of Anubis lalala….

XxX

The day was going slow, just like the weather. It would eventually be the same thing as Patricia's mood. The prom ended the other night, and so did the mystery. Patricia believed that she was once again friendless. Why you may ask? Joy came back, but she seems to be talking more to Mara, Nina, or Amber. Even worse, she was talking to Jerome.

The quarter was filled with ups and downs, like being kidnapped. Or as Alfie called it, 'patnapped'. Normally Patricia would laugh, or just tell him it was a stupid idea. She just shrugs and leaves. Alfie was more of a friend ever since Jerome ditched him for Mara. She knew for a fact that what Amber called 'Jara' would have no chance. Besides that, she lost her best friend. The same day that she just got 'Foy' together.

She had him stop believing aliens were real, and also that Justin Bieber was not one either. And Alfie helped her stop thinking about the crummy old ware house. Patricia still remembers how it looked. How Rufus betrayed her. Everyone seemed to betray her.

Patricia tapped on the windowsill, watching the rain come down. Thunder roared across the sky, followed by the lightning. The day was like this, when she had come to Anubis house. Though she was much younger then she is now.

"Patricia, it is time to eat!" Trudy's voice rang from downstairs. She hesitantly got up from the chair, and took one last look out the window.

"Maybe, I should tell them." She whispered remembering the memories. Patricia walked downstairs, to see the usual fight. She would sit down at her usual place, but Joy took her spot. Patricia dragged up a chair and sat down next to Mick, who was stuffing his face.

"Pig." She rolled her eyes, and started eating her pasta. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the window, and Trudy noticed. She remembered, that exactly 8 years ago (Meaning Patricia was 8, and now she is 16) she had came to this house.

"Has it really been 8 years?" Trudy asked her. Everyone but Patricia, Joy (who Patricia had told her journey to) and Trudy looked confused.

"Why did it get so… strange all of a sudden?" Amber piped up. All eyes were on Patricia now.

"Uhh… it's just… it's just… hard… to explain." Patricia was trying to gather all of the right words. Thunder rumbled, making the silence more awkward.

"I smell drama." Alfie leaned back into his chair, waiting to hear the story.

"Lets just say that my parents were loving, but they needed some help." Patricia sighed.

"So can you tell us the story?" Jerome asked.

"I guess if we have, time. But I have to tell you. It is really long." Patricia looked down at the floor.

"How about after dinner." Nina suggested. Everyone (Not including Patricia) agreed to that. And then Patricia knew that this would be the LONGEST night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Barefoot **

**Hello everyone it is time for chapter two! I really am excited for this chapter because it took awhile to figure out what should be in it. I hope you had a Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate). Anyways I am so excited to start playing my new game: Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword (Look I am a bigger nerd :D )**

**Sad news: I have orientation on January 9th, exactly the time HoA starts. My mom and I had an argument on if I should go or not. She won. Now I don't get to do a countdown and I won't get to see it until 8:00 **

**Review Replies: **

**No Name (Anonymous): **Yes Alfie and Patricia are great friends! I tried to show their friendship a bit more then in the show. Because in one episode, they mentioned that if they hung out then they will keep the bad dreams away. Altricia is actually one of the couples that I am starting to like.

**Ral7224: **I am glad you like it! A lot people have been saying I am a good writer and I really don't think so. I know there are other people in this fandom who are ten times better than me!

**Daughter of Hades 14: **Here is an update, and I do want to say that this isn't completely Jara. There will be mentions of other couples. If you would like it, I could write this as Jara. Even though it could ruin my reputation, whatever though.

**Jellybean96: **I like where this is going to, well I wrote it though…. Here is the update though!

**Imarockstar00: **I will continue this story, don't worry! :D

**(That took awhile!)**

**Disclaimer: House. Of. Anubis. Does. Not. Belong. To. Me. This. Really. Sucks. **

**Chapter 2 **

**No POV **

Supper ended, and everyone piled up into the common room. When I mention everyone, I even mean Victor (**A/N Review for Victoria Justice… HOF!) **was sitting there waiting for the story. Sure he knew part of it, but he was tired of retelling Amber the story of the society. So, it was Patricia's turn to confuse Amber.

"So… I guess I should start my story." Patricia said, uneasy. She looked at everyone, and they were nodding. Patricia felt like she was going to die right then and there. Everyone was gazing at her, expecting something. Anything.

"No Trixie!" Jerome chuckled at his comment. Patricia laughed, although it wasn't very convincing. It actually made Patricia sound scared.

"I should start with my family background. My mother was from England, while my father was American. When I was younger, I had an older sister. We were separated by a bet, I barely remember her though."

"You are so stalling!" Amber shouted. The look on Nina's face was strange, like she knows something about her story. No one really noticed the look on her face, they were to busy staring at the fight that just began.

"It is my background!" Patricia argued, getting red in the face. It took another few minutes for Trudy to actually calm Patricia down.

"Just get on with the story." Jerome impatiently said.

"Alright, alright! So where was I… oh yeah! I was five years old, and my sister was six. I could remember the fighting every night. My father fell apart after my grandfather died.

So he decided to go out and gamble." Patricia said, remembering that. Nina started to look at Patricia, remembering who she was. Though, she was sitting silently.

"It was like that for weeks, until one night he came home sobbing. There was a football game on, and he assumed it was the American kind. He betted against someone that our team would win, but he lost. When he was crying to my mother, she was confused. My mum thought that he just lost some money.

Then he told her that he betted his family. She was furious with him, and then she came into my sister and my room. She said something like, 'I am so sorry girls!' then she began crying and hugging us. She gave me a backpack and told me to leave. I really don't understand why she picked the five year old to run away. Then a car picked up my sister and took her somewhere." The students' mouths were opened. They could not believe it. Why would a father give away his children like that?

"I am going to go." Nina got up and left. First, Fabian followed her. Then the rest of the house came after her. In her room, she was looking at a picture. It seemed like a family, but was ripped up, and torn a few times. Everyone opened the door a bit, and watched as Nina was crying.

"Guys, let me talk to Nina." Fabian shooed the rest away, and entered her room. He sat down on her bed, and but an arm around her. She was crying in his shoulder, and he was getting confused.

"Nina, what is wrong?" Fabian lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked her in the eyes.

"I-I know Patricia." She sobbed.

"How?" He asked.

"I will tell you guys later." She stood up, and walked back to the common room. Though she was walking slowly. Waiting to hear how her _sister___made it back to the house.

**Another chapter done! I think it was a bit confusing until you heard the last line! I kind of showed part of how they are siblings. **

**So anyways, I will not have this chapter under correction because you didn't get a Christmas chapter! Better update the other stories and please review your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I told you in yesterday's update that I started to play Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is EPIIIC! **

**Anyways, the age thing between the sisters I need to explain. On a website I saw that Patricia was only 15 in the show, but I am going to make this so she is 16. Soo, I am just going to use Nina as a year older, I really don't know her age **

**Review Replies! **

**Daughter of Hades 14: **Ahhh, good thing we sorted this out about the Jara thing! It wouldn't turn out very well, if I assumed I should put Jara.

**Ral7224: **Hunch is a funny word… I have this list of names and words I can't take seriously. I actually think this was a fun twist, and should be added. I kind of want your opinion, should Nina's side of the story start showing up (Meaning that her search for Patricia should come up)? Anyways I am a TERRIBLY TERRIBLE writer :D I swear I was so happy that I got a hate review that I will be showing it to my friends.

**FOREVER SIBUNA: **Thanks, sorry for not a long reply like the others.

**Imarockstar00: **I didn't see it coming either :O Oh… wait… I did… never mind :/

**Before I continue, I deleted Old Times, it just wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. So sorry about that **

XxX

When Nina reached the common room, everyone was staring at her. Almost as if she was a ghost- which she wasn't. She simply just said, "Go on with you story, Patricia." Then she pulled up a chair, not wanted to sit next to anyone.

"I wouldn't move, it was like I was stuck there. My mother kept telling me to run, but I still was stuck. She pushed me out the door, and wished me luck. I was really confused at the time, and all I knew was to stay away from the man my father betted against." Patricia paused waiting for any comments.

"Do you know the man's name?" Fabian asked from behind Nina. No one had noticed that Fabian had came back downstairs, or he had heard what Patricia had said.

"It was Truman… something." She couldn't recall his last name, just the first. Nina was getting scared; she knew who the man was and everything. Even though it was her Gran that picked her up.

"I don't understand his name." Amber said, causing Patricia to slap herself silly.

"There really is nothing to get Amber. His first name is Truman but I don't remember his last name very well. Remember I was only five at the time." Patricia sounded like she was actually talking to a five year old.

"You could have just said that."

"Carry on Patricia." Trudy asked from the table. The students (And Victor) sat in the strange looking circle in the common room. Trudy was over at the table folding some of the laundry. Every minute she was looking at the clock to see what time it was.

"One thing I missed was when I left; I was wearing some Pajamas and some poor slippers. It took me a day to actually get out of the town. So many people asked where I was going, and where my parents where."

"What did you end up telling them?" Joy asked, like she was actually interested. Patricia had never told her the full story like this, just only a short summary.

"I just said I was fine, and to go away." Patricia shrugged, while people where laughing. Well everybody but her older sister, Nina.

Nina thought to herself '_I really wish I would have found her sooner'. _The guilt was killing her. It was her fault she could never find Patricia. She just didn't look hard enough.

"Where did you go after that?" Mara asked.

"Outside of the city, there are some woods. So I finally made it there. It was getting dark out and I was getting really tired. After awhile of walking, I found a small pound, and it was silent. It made me feel like… I was dead." She chocked on the last few words.

"What would make you say that?" Alfie asked.

"It was so peaceful; I haven't seen that since forever." Patricia was talking about both now and then.

"We may have to stop there; it is already 9:00!" Trudy said, causing the kids to sigh. It was a school night, and everyone had to get to bed. "We can start the story again in the mourning, or in the evening."

"Alright." Patricia agreed, she actually felt like she is being helped. Her friends were listening and caring for her. She looked out the window one last time and said, "They are not coming."

Everyone left but Fabian (Trudy and Victor all went to their rooms). He stayed back, he was getting very curious. "Nina could you stay back a moment?" It didn't even sound like a question, it was more of a command.

"Yeah, Fabian?" She asked.

"Is Martin even your last name?" He asked.

"…" No answer.

"Nina, please I can tell that you are the sister in the story. I could put it together you know. I did help solve the mystery with you." He begged for the answer.

"My name is Nina Williamson. My Gran changed it to Martin so I wouldn't get hunted down. Don't tell Patricia though, today was a hard day for her. And for me." With that, Nina left dramatically, again.

XxX

**My tutor is on break for a few days, so I will just be posting them up with no revisions from an adult. Just from me :P **

**Also, tell me if you like this chapter? It wasn't my personal favorite but whatever. Chapter four may be delayed a little because I need to catch up on Skyward Sword. **

**Anyways, Questions to ask yourself: **

**Who is Truman? **

**Is it good or bad that Fabian knows? **

**Nina Williamson? Really? **

**Will the writer ever stop writing like this? Will the world every know? **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is actually more of Nina's side, on what happened to her while Patricia was running away. It gives you more detail on what Patricia said, and their family (: **

**Anyways, REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Rms12: **Yes, Nina and Patricia are sisters. Is it a good or bad thing that you didn't expect it?

**Ral7224: (Reply one)**I know it does start to make you think. And it has to make me think harder to put what comes next. This chapter is actually more of the comments Nina makes. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter, Nina gives more detail. I feel like I am repeating myself… I like my stories to, I am currently working on another one for when this story is over. Well, first if I can actually think of guy names (One of those guy only school, sneaking in, nuff said.)

**(Reply to the chapter one): **For some strange reason, I can't take her name seriously. I guess I will have to get used to it. Fabian knowing scares me a bit kind of, he could be all investigatorish and act like she did a crime and interrogate her.

**Daughter of Hades 14: **Here is your chapter! I really couldn't think of anything else to write into this so it is just on Nina and her side of the story

**Jellybean96: **I was shocked to when I wrote it But then again, I did know that was going to happen.

**7hour: **Its not done, but maybe it will have more twists!

**OOOO Can anyone help me think of a name to jazz up the name REVIEW REPLIES? I mean it is just boring. Bahahaha I am turning into one of my teachers by saying 'Jazz Up' **

**Anyways this is like another filler chapter, showing Nina's thoughts, concerns, and comments. I don't know why I didn't add it up to up there at the top, but whatever. **

**~Nina's POV ((OMG THE FIRST POV OF THE STORY :D :D :D ))~ **

I tossed around in bed, thinking how could I not know Patricia was my sister? I can solve a mystery, but I couldn't figure out that my own sister was under the same roof. And I haven't seen her over 8 years!

I don't know how I didn't realize by her name. I mean, my last name was Williamson once upon a time. And I had a sister named Patricia. Both Patricia and I have the same story, well in the beginning. Since I am already up at one in the mourning, I am going to tell you what happened. Even though I am just thinking to myself, telling no one.

_Flashback… thingy… _

_I watched as Patricia scurried off into town, as a car pulled up. It looked older, and had a dark gray color. It looked like it was rusting off, and the areas where the color was good started to chip off. I looked in and assumed it was the mean guy that my mother was talking about. _

_Then I learned it was my Gran. Who was trying to disguise the car. I just shrugged and said, "Alright." I got in the car, and we drove away. I looked out the window for Patricia, and frowned that I couldn't see her. _

"_Gran, when are we going to get Patricia?" I asked, and her eyes widened. She looked like she was going to explode. _

"_WE FORGOT YOUR SISTER!" She boomed, which caused me to flinch back. I could tell why she was making a big deal out of this. A five year old is in the big bad world alone. _

"_Can't we drive around and look for her." I asked. _

_Gran smiled and said, "You are one smart cookie, Nina!" I felt to proud when she told me that. _

"_So who is this mean man?" I asked. Remember I was only six, I called anyone who acted like the Grinch mean (a/n I miss that movie, and some kids in my class where dancing to the final scene). _

"_Truman Jackson is an evil man. I told your father to stay away from him. But Marcus never listens to me anymore. Ever since your grandfather died, he hasn't been the same. Truman and your mother where engaged, but she left him for your father. He told himself that he would get revenge on our family. And he did." After Gran's explanation we searched for her. _

_Eventually we gave up. My sister was officially missing. _

End of flashback

It took me years to actually figure out what that meant. Then I realized that he thought that we were a picture perfect family. He was wrong though. He wasn't there the nights of the fights over pointless things.

He knew about my grandfather's death, and decided to mess with my father. He believed that my mother would come crawling back to him, because of the bet. Gran told me a few years ago to, that he would have shipped my sister and me off to a boarding school. So that he could raise a better family.

He was truly evil. I tossed again to the other side of the bed, waking Amber up.

"Nina, are you awake?" She asked, still half asleep.

"No." I said, trying to get her to fall for it. Of course since she was Amber, she did fall for it. Sometimes when a teacher says 'Miss Williamson' I react to it. Then I realize the teacher would be yelling at Patricia for some reason. When Fabian asked me about my last name, I wanted to tell him it was always Martin. But the truth had to come out, he is my boyfriend.

I can tell why she was mean. Like to me the first day, because she was hiding what happened to her. It was her mask, to cover up the fear of Truman. She has trust issues, I mean everyone betrays her. Anubis house isn't the place to have everyone as their friend. It has betrayal for everyone.

If I told Patricia about whom I really am, would she think it was a dare or a sick joke? She most likely would. I would to if I were in her place. Would she be able to break the news to me, that our father died in a car crash? That our Mother married Truman, and currently has two kids.

His plan was working out perfectly. He got what he wanted, two kids in a boarding school. But I was thinking one thing, poor Mom.

Poor Dad.

Poor Patricia.

Poor Me.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep. Maybe my whole life was just a long nightmare, and I will wake up at home again.

**End **

**This turned out better then I expected. Anyways I have the end of the chapter questions. **

**Will their mother return? **

**Will Nina tell Patricia that they are sisters? **

**When will Nina break the news about their father's death? **

**Will Nina tell about the marriage of Truman and their mother? **

**What will come next in Patricia's story? **

**When will I stop talking like this? Still the world doesn't know. It could be next chapter, or the chapter after that. **

**Also, do you guys want me to reveal them being sisters in the next chapter, later, or everyone one by one letting out her secret? Your pick! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know an update at 10 at night! Weird right? I may not be around tomorrow so I am giving you the next installment of BAREFOOT **

**R.R **

**(Review Replies) **

**Ral7224: **I was planning on doing something like that (: And Patricia finds out last. Fabian could wear a cool hat!

**Daughter Of Hades 14: **Whaa? I actually never thought of bringing the children of Truman and her mother in like that… I may consider it (:

**Jellybean96: **Fabian already knows, you are going to have to read to find out who knows next :D

**Anyways here is the next chapter, maybe another one tomorrow. **

It was silent during breakfast. Nina was acting really weird, which started to draw attention. Amber was noticing a change in her, ever since yesterday.

"Patricia, would you like to tell more of the story?" Amber asked, and Nina looked at her sister. Fabian was studying Nina. _Maybe, I should test her _Fabian thought.

"_Williamson, _can you pass the orange juice?" He waited for a reaction from Nina. He could tell that Nina was about to reach for it. Nina snapped out of it, and acted like she was going to grab a muffin. Fabian wasn't the only one who noticed the bizarre behavior.

Amber Millington saw her move a bit, and began to get suspicious. Patricia passed Fabian the orange juice. "So where was I last night?" She asked.

"The part where you thought you were dead." Jerome said.

"Alright, yeah. I slept in the woods that night. In the morning, I got up ready to start moving. I continued my journey into the woods, and spotted an injured baby wolf." Nina gasped, hoping her sister didn't get hurt.

"What did you do?" Joy asked.

"The wolf had a broken leg. I opened my bag and grabbed a clean shirt. I really didn't know what I was doing, so I just ripped off some of the cloth. I attempted to tie it to the wolf, and let it rest its head on my backpack." Patricia grinned.

"I don't believe this." Mick muttered. Patricia ignored him, not caring. It did happen, and that is all that mattered.

"I leaned against a tree trunk, and told the wolf my life story. Although I know he didn't understand a word I said, he still listened. That wolf started to look like me. Abandoned by his back, to be left alone. Just like me. I decided to name him Shadow, because he was just like mine." Patricia said. Tears were forming in her eyes, as well as the others.

"That… is… so… touching!" Amber cried out.

"Alright dearies, time to get to school!" Trudy walked into the room, pointing towards the clock. Everyone packed up, and walked to school. Just not three kids.

"I saw that." Fabian said.

"Saw what?" Nina asked, confused. Amber was siding with Fabian, she did see something strange to.

"When Fabian said Williamson, you reacted." Amber filled her in. "I am totally up to speed now."

"What are you talking about?" Nina lied.

"Nina, you are a bad liar!" Fabian pointed at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack.

"Nina Martin, I will get to the bottom of this." Amber said. Fabian knew what was going on with Nina. He was going to say something, but Nina cut him off.

"Listen, Amber and Fabian. First off you where right, I am the missing Williamson. Like I said before, no one mention this to Patricia. Or anyone." She emphasized the last line. She walked off leaving a shocked Amber, and Fabian doing the happy dance.

"I was right!" Fabian smiled.

"I actually thought that she wanted the Orange Juice to herself." Amber shrugged and left. Fabian just sat there, chuckling to himself.

"What are we going to do with Amber?" He asked himself.

**I know this wasn't about Patricia, but chill. Everyone else needs to know each chapter. Vote who should be next two know: **

**Jerome **

**Alfie**

**Mara**

**Mick**

**Joy **

**Trudy**

**Maybe even Victor? **

**Questions to ask yourself: **

**Was Amber really thinking that Nina was greedy? **

**Will Amber go off and babble? **

**Is the wolf really true? **

**When will Nina tell Patricia? **

**When will Truman come into this? **

**What will happen next in Patricia's story? **

**When will I stop talking like this? **

**Find out next time on: Barefoot, Chapter 6! **


	6. Important AN ish

**Unfortunately, this isn't an update. **

**I had a science fair project to do, at a friend's house. We took tests and stuff, (I did the best in his tests :D) One kid had us come to his house to do a test about blood pressure. **

**I had 4 cups of Coke, (With caffeine) and I had to get the thing on my arm. My hand feels super funny write now and it hurts. I also almost barfed and I am feeling a bit sickish… so no barefoot updates for today. **

**I will try to update like tomorrow but it won't be the best. I never thought I would hate soda this much! To those who are confused, I am typing with one hand (very hard). **

**Later in the week I will have to be tested in the same thing (I need one more test in it!) and I have to get my own project done. So little updates next week to! I know these are poor excuses but I literally feel like I am going to barf any second. **

**-Mysterywriter54321 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Barefoot **

**Hey everyone, this is the new year's update! The last one until 2012! **

**In case you wondering, I am better. My arm still feels a bit funny, but I am fine :D I still hate soda though :/ **

**Review replies **

**(Chaptah 5)**

**PineGirl14: **First off, THANKS! For the second one, I am trying to get as many characters in as I can. I totally forgot about Jerome for a second- surprisingly. I have an idea on who should be next to the votings.

**Keekee4ever: **Jerome or Alfie seems to be a popular idea into coming in next. I think I will go for one of them. Relationships: Maybe. I try to have hints in, but this is more of a hurt and comfort story. For the last one; I am still debating (Will my teacher fail me for not talking in that one two? No!). For the debate comment, it is a looong story of getting failed for no reason. It's debatable if she should come in or not.

**Ral7224: **Like I said to Keekee4ever, it seems like Jerome and Alfie are the most picked. Trudy and Victor will probably find out when Patricia finds out :D.

**Jellybean96: **I guess you will have to read to find out next!

**Daughter Of Hades 14: **I wasn't planning much on doing that… I guess we will just have to see. Anddd… I have a question for you… my friend and I have a fight over who is cooler, Percy or Nico. Who doo you think? I just assumed because of your name and I have seen some of your PJO stories.

(Chaptah 6)

**Ral7224: **Ima better :D

**JellyBean96: **Winter break is actually the only time I really get to use my laptop/computer (I have my own but my family uses it 24/7). It is quite sad actually. I am planning to stay away from soda until Friday, for the other Science Fair testing :D

**littletinyHPfan: **It… is… good… that… I… am… not… feeling…good? Or is it a good story?

**Yayyy! **

They walked into groups into the History room. Nina was with Fabian and Amber, staying pretty far away from Patricia. Patricia was getting confused, and soon to be angry.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Winkler stepped into the History room, with a great smile. Something was wrong. He isn't usually happy on Monday mornings, unless something fun was going to happen. He also didn't have his first cup of the day. Everyone stared at him, waiting for the good news.

"What is going to happen?" Jerome asked. He was eager, until he heard the assignment.

"We are going to write down the History of our families." He grinned. Patricia and Nina frowned. Then Jerome looked like he was going to hurl.

"Mr. Winkler, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Jerome asked. He nodded, and they both walked into the hallway.

"What are you going to do?" Amber asked Nina, who shrugged.

"I really don't know Amber." Nina shook her head and studied the floor.

"Can't Nina just make it up?" Fabian piped up.

"I guess I could." Jerome walked back into the classroom, and saw that the Scooby Doo gang was at it again. He was completely mad. He told them, that he could be trusted. Mr. Winkler got into the details about the project.

Jerome was studying Nina. She was hiding something, which he would soon find out. He was more determined then when Patricia was trying to find Joy. As soon as the bell rang, he was next to Alfie's side.

"Hey Jerome!" Alfie grinned at his best friend. Sure he and Patricia were best friends, but Jerome was his best guy friend.

"Alfie, I need your help." Jerome's face turned serious.

"A prank?"

"No, I think Nina is hiding something. I need YOU to play spy for me." Jerome said. Alfie nodded doing as what his friend commanded. Alfie realized that he was about to be late for his next class. Quickly he raced down the hallway, but stopped when he heard talking from around the corner.

"Nina, you need to tell Patricia!" Fabian raised his voice, but so the level wouldn't be too loud. Fabian didn't want to attract attention from any of the classes.

"She will think it is some kind of a cruel joke!" Nina whispered back, harshly. Alfie was about to say something, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jerome, who was listening in to.

"I am siding with Nina. I mean Patricia would think Nina would be joking to say that she is her sister." Amber sided with Nina.

Alfie and Jerome looked at each other in shock. Nina, Fabian, and Amber walked around the corner and stopped as they saw Jerome and Alfie staring at them.

"How much did you hear?"

**XxX **

They crashed on the couch, at the usual time. Well, the same time as the night before. They all beamed at Patricia, waiting for the next chapter of the story to unfold.

"I spent the next few nights with Shadow, making sure he was okay. I fed him parts of my only food, and petted him. I really had no idea he was a dangerous creature when I was younger." Everyone pictured a younger Patricia, getting mauled by a wolf.

"That would be sad." Alfie said.

"Yeah it would. Anyways, a few nights later the pack came back." People chuckled at her rhyme, but then turned serious after realizing deadly animals came back.

"What did they do?" Nina asked.

"It turned out pretty well. They accepted me, after I showed I was kind. I offered them an apple that I picked. They for some reason took it, and surrounded Shadow. I realized that I am somehow Shadow's shadow. I would reunite with the ones I love, and make some friends on the way." She smiled.

"That is great!" Amber grinned.

"I was determined to find my sister. I really hope that she wasn't taken by the evil man." Patricia looked at nothing while saying that. Well, she was looking out the window, so she technically was looking at something.

"Maybe, you should ask Nina." Alfie pointed at Nina.

**XxX **

**Dun. Dun. Dun! **

**Here was the last chapter of the new year! I hope 2012 will be good as 2011! **

**Questions to ask self: **

**Will Nina let out the truth? **

**Will Alfie get it? **

**Will Truman come into this more? **

**Will 2012 be a good year? **

**The world will never know **

**-Mysterywriter54321**

**(Chapter 7 will be out after new years, hopefully tomorrow if I get the chance!) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Barefoot: **

**Hello everyone! The first update of…2012. Anyone watch Istill Pshyco? I did and I saw a different commercial of HoA :D :D :D **

**This chapter is necessary in order for Truman to come in. :D :D :D  
><strong>

**For the updates this week, it doesn't look like I can get them in every day. I have tutoring Wed, Switched at Birth is Tuesday, and Friday I have to get tested AGAIN. **

**Sad news: I drank soda **

**Good News: I am feeling great! I mean the soda is caffeine free :D **

_**Replies to… **_

_**Ral7224: **_Alfie is really acting like an idiot, isn't he? I am starting to like this story with all of the twists :D This is actually one of my personal favorite stories. It isn't like my other ones. Ohhh… and I probably am going to feel like crap again on Friday.

_**Jellybean96: **_I originally was going to plan it out with the project, but I needed to get some people to realize it. So I used Jerome and Alfie, because they sounded like they should be next. Mick, Mara, and the adults of the house likely will be finding out in the end. In most of my other stories, they don't play such a big part, because they were never in the mystery. I believe that they will be playing a bigger part the season, and Jerome will be in Sibuna.

_**Daughter of Hades 14: **_Nooo Nina wouldn't tell the truth! She would just sit there to annoy Patricia. I would actually love to see that happening. Of course Alfie isn't that smart to keep the secret, but he is really funny! Truman will make an appearance in one of the upcoming chapters. Anyways, Nico is better! My friend and I had a fight, and I sided with Nico. Percy is just a drama queen. (Also, I put your idea in this chapter!)

_**: **_Don't worry this is your update here! Also I hope I spelt your name right, I woke up like thirty minutes ago (Its noon here, and I woke up at 11:30)

**Anyways, I use yahoo mail and I was scrolling through the updates. They had this AWESOME Zelda tattoo (Of course, I am a total nerd for legend of Zelda). It shows that the games are darker. I can totally see what they mean by Majora's Mask. I mean it talks about the end of the world. Wind Waker's appearance is all kiddy and bright, until you get to the end of the game. Uhhh… and since I just got Skyward Sword, I can totally see how dark it can be. But it is pretty funny in the beginning. So yeahhh… why did I just write a hugee paragraph on the awesome tattoo and the games… I should be writing about HoA. Just ignore what I just wrote, and this two! **

**READ ON! **

**XxX**

"What do you mean by asking Nina?" Patricia demanded. Nina knew right when Alfie said it, there would be chaos. No one really knows how Nina could fail her last test, but could know when tornado Trixie would come by.

"Alfie meant that… maybe I could help you find her. I mean I am from America." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"We are back on the fact that you are American?" She asked.

"I guess, but come on! Tell me her name." Nina said, calmly. Patricia fell silent, causing suspense. She really forgot her own sister's name.

"I don't remember her name. It was like Nino or something." Patricia thought, not remembering her name.

"I don't know anybody named Nino, but I will look into it." Nina shrugged. Patricia got up to go get ready for bed; she wasn't in the mood to tell any more of her story. Mostly because she may get a chance into seeing her sister once again.

"Nino? Seriously? I know it is you Nina. I read your diary." Joy looked at Nina in anger. Which she looked back the same way at Joy.

"Fine Joy, maybe I am. But do not tell Patricia. Do you hear me?" Nina looked at Joy dead in the eye. Joy slowly nodded, but crossed her fingers behind her back. Quickly, she got up and started to head for Patricia's room. Well it was their room, but still. Before she could make it to the door, she felt something hit the back of her head and collapsed.

Amber dragged her away, and looked out for Victor. Everybody they knew about Nina's secret walked up to Amber. Fabian slapped his forehead and said, "Amber we told you to wait for us!"

She just shrugged and said, "I panicked. Plus she was wearing my designer make up, which is REALLY expensive!"

"She is knocked out, cold." Nina looked at her, and then Amber kicked her.

"Nina, if she was cold then she would be dead!" Amber said. Everyone just sat there annoyed and then dragged her into one of the boy's room.

They tied her in a chair, and waited until she woke up. Amber suggested that they would play go fish until she woke up, and of course Alfie accepted.

"Do you have any 4s?" Alfie asked.

"I have two 4s!" That led everyone to sigh. Alfie explained that she had to put them in another pile. And then she got all confused. During Alfie and Amber's first couple fight, Joy woke up.

"Where… am… I?" Joy asked.

"You are in Jerome and Alfie's room." Nina said.

"That's why it smells like something died…"

"Anyways, you can't tell Patricia." Fabian cut her off, before Joy could say anything else.

"She is my friend! I have to tell her!" Of course she wouldn't say best friend, because they had their fights. Then they started to hang out with different people. Trudy came in, and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you guys still doing up? It is almost midnight! Go one to bed… and untie… Joy." Trudy had to take in what she was seeing. She just shook her head and went back to her room.

They untied Joy, and she stood there watching everyone else leave. Alfie of course had to talk to her. "Listen Joy, I don't believe that we should keep this a secret from Patricia forever. I think we should team up and try to tell her."

"Sure." She agreed to it and they both went their separate ways.

**XxX**

It was around 2:00 A.M when Patricia's phone vibrated. She heard it and woke up. Looking around the room, she saw it on its charger.

She flipped it open and was staring at the text.

_I know where you are._

Those five words where scaring her. She Patricia Williamson was brave, until today. She stood there for thirty seconds trying to take the text. She let out a scream, causing the whole house to wake.

**Duunnn… Dunnn… DUNNNN! !**

**I guess this is turning into a mystery isnt it? Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Questions to ask yourself: **

**Who texted Patricia? **

**Was is Truman or even Rufus? **

**How will Joy and Alfie's team turn out? **

**Will I ever shut up? **

**The world still will never know. **

**-Mysterywriter54321**


	9. Chapter 8

**Barefoot! **

**I need some advice. I A LOT of advice. For school my English teacher has a contest (Not just for out school) about using a picture and writing about it. From experience, I learned that mine turned out bad. My friends are encouraging me to try the contest, but there is a catch. There can only be two people from a homeroom and I already know someone who is going to sign up. I have a reason why I don't want to participate. First off, the prizes are a bit crappy but it really doesn't matter. But I really don't want to write for a competition, that is why I don't enter them. I don't want to enter my epicness (Real word, I invented it :D) in a contest to be judged, I know that I will lose and there is no point in trying. I mean there are crazy good writers in my class and I am one of the lousy ones. I know it doesn't matter if you win or lose, but I wouldn't feel confident going into the competition. And the deadline is in two weeks, I could never figure something out. AND I would have to work with my English teacher (To those who don't know, I gave her Stain Glass and I am scared of her). Soo, what do you think? **

**Now it is time to play the game show… REPLY TO THOSE REVIEWERS! **

**This is your host… MYSTERYWRITER54321 **

**Mystery: Hey people… why am I in a script format? I mean I just want to reply to the review like I normally do. **

**Manager: Just shuddup and deal with it! **

**Mystery: Fine….**

_**Daughter of Hades 14: **_Or was it? I seriously don't know who it was, I just came up with the idea in like ten minutes :D I know, Joy and Alfie are… teaming up… strange. I know it wont work out, it would turn into chaos :D

**Manager: Was that so hard? **

**Mystery: Yes. I almost killed me. **

**Manager: Just keep replying to the reviews, I don't have all day. **

**Mystery: I don't either. I have some Son Of Neptune to catch up on. I am at a Frank part. **

**Manager: Do you just sit there reading the SoN, then playing LoZ: SS, THEN obsessing over how Nico is better then Percy, AND THEN reading Percabeth FFs, and HoA FFs? **

**Mystery: Yesh… **

_**Jellybean96: **_To be honest, I like this commercial better then the other one. It is just intense and I am getting excited for season two. It is just like watching the season in one thirty second commercial. I think Mick and Mara will actually be apart of the season this time, instead of stirring up drama on the sidelines. And yes, that is really a stalkerish text.

**Manager: Stalkerish? **

**Mystery: Manager? **

_**NJ7009: **_Alright, I will PM you. Sorry I didn't get to it before; I get pretty busy now that school is back for me. Anyways, you do know that I am not a real author right? It is just a hobby; I am planning to be bigger then writing. Still my choices are open, and I will get to figure out what I want to be next year at high school (I am going to orientation on the day HoA starts! At the same time!)

**Manager: You aren't going to be a writer when you grow up? **

**Mystery: I am sad to say this but no. I have other choices. And writing is just one of my hobbies, I have always wanted to be a gaming designer. **

**Manager: Join the club. **

_**Ral7224: **_Maybe it is Truman, the world will never know. I really need to stop saying that. Hah, maybe Amber is Rapunzel (Spelling?) and will have a rampage! I cant wait to see how it turns out either, I mean this is one of my BEST stories by far :D

**Manager: I beg to differ about the story. **

**Mystery: Go away, Mr. Manager. **

_**Mari13ssa: **_For all you know, it could be a ninja from the 70s! That would be kind of fun to write about… hmmm.. Anyways as you requested I will have a Patrome moment :D

**Director: CUTT! You did horrible. You are fired. **

**Mystery: Whaa? **

_**End of the Epic Review Show. **_

**XxX **

The piercing scream traveled throughout the house, waking every single person up. It terrified Jerome the most, because he secretly liked her. Sure, he had a few dates with Joy or the others, but he liked her the most. He ran up the stairs, nearly tripping back down them several times.

He pushed passed Nina, forgetting that she was concerned for her sister to. He quickly gave her an apology, and darted again for Patricia's room. He opened the door to see her looking at a text. "Are you alright, Trixie?"

She noticed that his voice was cracking, but he just couldn't ignore the fact. If word gets around that Jerome is caring, then it would ruin his reputation. Both of them knew that his reputation would stop her from telling them. "Yeah… it's just this text." She handed him the phone, and he was staring at it. He snapped out of it and hugged her, but his luck ended.

Mara got up and looked at the future couple. "What are you guys doing?" Jerome didn't notice that he was hugging Patricia.

"Err… Patricia got a creepy text." Jerome said, nodding down towards the phone.

"Ohh… could it be from Truman?" Jerome kept looking at the door, and she was missing the opportunity to leave. She glanced at the door, catching onto what he said. "You know, I am going to get some water."

Patricia didn't believe her, but ignored it. The truth wasn't eating her alive, she didn't care what Mara was doing. She cared that she could actually hang out with Jerome for once. Not counting the fact that it was around one. They sat on her bed together and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It probably was from Joy, we told her not to try and tell!" Jerome whispered, not realizing that Patricia had heard it. She lifted her head from the shoulder and looked at Jerome directly in the eye.

"What about Joy?" She asked.

"Nothing about Joy. I said it was the joy that Truman was hunting you down." He faked smiled, receiving a punch in the face. He could tell by how her fist connected with his face that she wasn't kidding.

"You are mean." They both said at the same time, and chuckled. They sat there in the silence for a few seconds (Well, Nina and Amber were giggling about a Patrome moment).

He felt it was the right time to make a move. "Trixie, would you fancy to go with a movie with me. _Alone_."

"Sure Jerome, that would be great." Sure she was tired, and it was the middle of the night. But she did know that Jerome asking her out on a date wasn't a dream. They smiled at each other for awhile, then he leaned in. She put her hand out and chuckled.

"Save it for our date."

He smiled like a moron, when she said 'out date'. He slowly got up and walked back to his room. As he walked past every room, everyone checked the hallway to see Jerome on cloud nine. They rolled their eyes and went to check on Patricia. She was asleep pretty fast, and they just left.

They didn't notice Joy (Who was creepishly hiding in the corner) come out and check off a word on the list. She climbed back into her bed and smiled like she won the lottery. "Phase one, complete."

**DUN. DUN. DUN! **

**Epic ending right? How will this turn out. I don't even know. I mean I needed to add the drama for next chapter. **

**Be planned to see in next chapter: **

**Mara and Mick find out **

**Truman comes? **

**Patricia shares the next part of her journey **

**Joy and Alfie's plan is working? **

**See that next time on…. BAREFOOT! DUN DUN DUN! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Random Voice: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! Welcome back for ANOTHER amazing edition of… **

**REPLY TO THOSE REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! Mystery… was kidnapped by the muffin man again this week so she WILL NOT be able to review to you people. I am… NOT the muffin man :P **

**Mystery: Why did you lock me in a closet? Seriously? And this show was canceled, you are talking to nobody. **

**Muffin Man: Shoot. **

_**The REAL replying to the reviews! **_

_Jellybean96: _That was Mara? I thought it was Joy or someone. I liked the game show idea, but I needed to change it every chapter. I think Joy just has watched to much TV, because she is a stalker.

_Ral7224: _I could totally imagine Amber running around and screaming. That means we would get a surprise visit from the Pink and Glitter Group TM. The manager was just joking, and I am glad this is your favorite. I actually like writing this story, it is fun to come up with the twists but I need to take a break a few times from them. Yes Joy is… strange. But remember this: Joy thinks she is protecting her 'best' friend. HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE!

_Daughter of Hades 14: _I guess from your view, she is evil. From how she thinks this is, it is saving her best friend. I did see somewhere that there would be books, and I got all excited. I just didn't know what day it would come out in. I found a picture of who would play him in the movie (The Percy Jackson movie was a bit crappy. I mean whaa? They missed out people who will play a big more important later in the series!)

_Sibunaforever69: _Patricia should be finding out sooner then we think. MUHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

_Hoaluvpatrome567_: You said the word EPIC! Can I have your autograph? I seriously love using that word! Anyways I am happy you like the story.

_Annabeth Athene Chase (Not logged on): _I does seem like I don't update much on school days. I mean I am busy tomorrow, but the good news is that I may be able to update on FRIDAY!

_NJ7009: _Everyone gets a shout out. I am answering reviews, and stuff. Anyways, I hope you are continuing to write!

**Good news! My teacher picks who should enter the contest and I wasn't picked! I would've declined anyways. :D **

**XxX **

**A/N: **_Ohhh! This is a quick A.N that I forgot to announce at the top. Weird that it is in the story right? Anyways the biggest twist ever will be in NEXT chapter, depending on my schedule, it will be up tomorrow or on Thursday. It could come out today, but then that ruins the suspense _

The weekend came and Patricia completely ignored the text. Joy thought it was the perfect that Jerome got to go on a date with her. Even though she was COMPLETELY jealous, she just needed a way to contact Patricia's family.

"Have fun on your date, dearies!" Trudy said, not taking her eyes off the floors she was scrubbing. Patricia and Jerome laughed and continued out on their date.

"Come on!" Joy and Alfie snuck up into Victor's office. Alfie stood guard, incase Victor would get back from his meeting with Mr. Sweet. She dug through the file cabinet and came across Patricia's file. The house keeps her records, or her past life, and her grades.

_Name: Patricia Bay (A/N REVIEW FOR SWITCHED AT BIRTH WOOT WOOT!) Williamson. _

_Mother: Carolynn Williamson-Jackson Father: Dead. _

Joy looked at the word _dead_ in shock. This can't be serious! She skimmed throughout the rest, and realized it was true. _Nina left this out; it was her fault _Joy thought to herself. She opened her phone and called the number that was printed on the paper.

"Hello?" A deep males voice asked. She must have thought it was one of the kids.

"May I speak to Carolynn?" Joy asked.

"She isn't around, may I take a message?" The stranger asked.

"I was just going to tell her that Nina is okay at ANUBIS HOUSE in Liverpool. Let me tell you the address to tell her." Joy's plan was working. She wanted to separate the two sisters, because she knew she would be losing a best friend. Not Patricia, her new best friend was Nina for some strange reason. She told the man the address and he said that he would pass along the message.

After she hung up, Alfie was trying to keep the door closed. Her heard stopped, had Victor caught them? Instead, a smarty pants and a jock entered the room. They had heard the conversation, and she had said more details. They heard it all. Not long before they figure out that Nina and Patricia are siblings.

"I was right! Patricia and Nina are sisters! That would explain Nina's freak outs." Mara said, with Mick looking shocked. He and Nina were really close friends; they were like brother and sister. They told each other a lot, and he (strangely) dated Patricia a few months ago.

"Does Patricia know?" Mick asked silently. Alfie shook his head, saying no.

"Just don't tell her until the time is right." Joy sighed; she and Patricia were friends once. Now they weren't and she wants to make it up to the girl. She thought this was the best way to.

**XxX**

"That was a great date." Jerome's smile almost blinded Patricia. Since when was he so grateful?

"I guess it was fun." Forgetting the text didn't last long. The movie they saw made her remember part of her child hood. It was like the story was meant for her to see. It didn't help that the main character's name was Patrice.

They sat quietly during the drive back to the house. Once when they got back to the house, everyone sat around in a circle waiting for the next part of the story. "So what next?" Jerome asked.

"I started go out on my own again. I found my way out of the trees, in another two days. I found myself at a gas station. I knew it was horrible but I kind of stole a… bag of chips." Patricia said slowly looking at everyone. They would judge her poorly if they found out she stole a bag of chips. But then again, she was caring enough and gave all of her food to the poor and lonely wolf.

"Did you get caught?" Jerome asked his soon-to-be girlfriend. She looked at the ground in shame.

"Yes." She said silently. Jerome noted that she has been acting differently since the movie ended. "I almost got caught. But luckily I knew how to fit under the cabinet by the taco stand."

She grinned as everyone else chuckled. But she still was looking uneasy. A loud knock filled the room, causing everyone to jump. Trudy opened the door, expecting it to be Victor. She was completely off.

In came a tall man, who looked like he could pick up a car. He had everything that the girl's father didn't. Money, better looks then their father, and a life. "I need to talk to Nina, I have to take her home."

"Who are you sir?" Trudy asked a bit confused. He just ignored Trudy (and Nina to while she was trying to get away) and attempted to drag Nina out of the house. That is when someone did the most unexpected thing.

"Leave my sister alone, Truman!"

**DUN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Epic ending for a chapter right? I am happy that I cleared the most dramatic part, but don't worry! Patricia will share the rest of her story for us **

**Also: There will be a poll on my profile to see if I should put up a sequel about how Nina took everything in. **

**ALSO ALSO: I have to go. 5 minutes my time till SWITCHED AT BIRTH! Only on… ABC family. A NEW KIND OF FAMILY! **

**No hints for next chapter. **

**Questions to ask yourself: **

**How the heck did Patricia learn? **


	11. Chapter 10

**I AM AN EVIL PERSON! **

**Anyways I am excited, why you may ask? I have math exams on the 18th, but I told the teacher I am taking placement tests for high school. THEN it was moved to earlier the day, and I can miss ENGLISH! **

**Sad news: I discontinued stain glass's sequel. **

**Review replying time! **

_**Daughter of Hades 14: **_Maybe she noticed it before, I dunno. I just make it up now as I go along. I lost the picture, and I have an epic plan for life. I am going to go to England and become a Ninja, then marry some guy and make him change his name to Nico! I dunno how you didn't know about the second movie, but I know they are going to screw up and not even put Thalia in the end or something. I will take a look at your story once when I am done updating!

_**Sibunaforever69: Here is your update!**_

_**Ral7224: **_I will try to explain this out in the chapter.

_**Jellybean96: **_All will be explained in this chapter, just not… *Shivers* Edtricia/Peddie

_**Alright, I am sorry that I didn't get everyone down, I am pretty busy. I will try to answer everything in the next chapter. **_

Everyone stopped and stared. How did Patricia know? She always wanted to yell at him- and she has finally gotten her chance. "Leave. My. Sister. Alone."

Everyone looked at her, trying to figure out how she had figured it out. Nina was shocked to hear that her sister figured it out. She totally had forgotten that she was about to be dragged out of the room. She glared at the rest of the people in the room.

Truman let go of Nina's wrist and looked at Patricia. "You, I thought you were dead."

Patricia stepped forward and frowned, "Last time I checked, I was alive."

"I thought you died, I mean I haven't heard from you." He knew she wasn't dead, and he knew that her mother has been talking to Patricia. He over heard her talking about the Joy situation, which he was, now caught up to speed.

"You wish, why don't you go and buzz off?" Patricia smirked. She really has always wanted to tell her step father to get lost, and this was her time to attempt it.

"Maybe I will, but I could be back." Truman walked off and got into a truck (A.N: Anyone else see him as another version of RUFUS?) Nina looked at her sister in confusion.

"How did you…" Nina started.

"I am not that stupid I figured it out along the way. Well… I over heard Amber saying something about sisters and then I filled in the rest. You should've seen your reaction!" Patricia laughed at her sister, causing the older girl to frown.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nina asked.

"Because, it is fun to see you all snoop around acting like Sibuna again." Patricia chuckled, causing her older sister to run after her.

"Have you been making up the story?" Nina slowed down, as Patricia suddenly stopped.

"No, I wouldn't. I swear I remember everything I have told you happen." And Nina believed her sister.

**Short, I know I just have been busy wit homework, I will try to update tomorrow :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! **

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT STUFF THAT YOU PEOPLE SHOULD READ, AND I AM RANDOMLY TALKING IN ALL CAPS:**

**Anyone watch the preview that was on at 7? I only have one question, what did Patricia have about Rufus that she showed everyone? If people didn't watch the episode, it was called House of Hello, and House of Dolls. It was awesome! Then my TV froze and I was screaming, then I charged upstairs with the remote screaming 'FOR HOUSE OF ANUBIS!' Still it was a great episode, and I loved how Joy was jealous! The episode that was shown tonight will be aired on Monday if you care. **

**POLL QUESTION: Should I put Eddie in this, or actually wait until he comes into the season? This is also on my profile. **

**Question 2: Should Nina's story be shows?**

_**Review Replies**_

**Ral7224: **I was thinking of giving this story to my teacher, but I really wouldn't think she would like it. I mean it is a bit depressing at some points.

**Daughter of Hades 14: **Which story? Luke :O my friends think my dream in life is crazy and looked like me like I was crazy. Then I made hearts all over my binder with Nico on it.

**Jellybean96: **Psshhh… they can now go and be Ambers. Anyways, there was a preview on it tonight and they are showing the rerun of tonight's episode on Monday.

Onward with the story!

**XxX**

The school never learned about the two being sisters and they were going to keep it that way. The only thing they didn't know what to do was the project. Nina said to Patricia that she was going to use her usual lie, while Patricia could use the truth.

The only thing the school knew was that a man named Truman made an unexpected visit to Anubis house. They all swore on the oath of Sibuna (Mick, Mara, Joy, and Jerome joined officially) that what happened would never leave the house. They were not a loud to communicate with others and tell what had happened.

Of course, Victor was getting curious. The students have been acting weird since the day Truman came. Victor had been at his regular meetings about the elixir and what they should do. Victor climbed the stairs, while the others were at school. He knew that everyone was hiding something, but what? Only you and I know that my friend.

Curiosity killed him; he needed to know what was going on. He opened the door to Nina and Amber's room and poked his head inside. Of course, he knew that the students would be at school. He looked around the room and came across a journal. It was leather, but looked completely burnt, like it had survived something unnatural.

The writing in it was not legible, but he could figure it out. He carefully studied the burnt page.

_Truman has driven me insane. The bet was horrifying and I cannot find my own children. My wife in now his, and I am lonely. Maybe I should just call it quits, I can't track Nina down. Patricia has gone missing, and I haven't seen her since she left. _

_It is my fault. If my father, Booker never died then I wouldn't be in this mess. I guess I can't life without my wife now, or I won't be able to see my two beautiful daughters. My life was messed up. I guess you could call this a suicide note, but I call it a see- you- later note. If Nina or Patricia sees this, I want them to know that I love them. _

_-James Williamson _

Victor noticed the tear marks that were stained into the nearly burnt page. He flipped throughout the rest of the book which to had some tear marks. He put everything together. It was under Nina's bed, it had the last name Williamson, and Patricia mentioned that they were sisters.

At last, Victor put the puzzle together. He knew what was going on to. The 95 year old was caught up to speed; like how he knows what the I Pad it (Amber thought that the newspaper was some sort of app for it). He remembered how Nina said her parents were in a car accident. Only one parent was in it, and the car went up in flames. He sighed for the girls who he thought were pests.

Maybe he should join Sibuna.

**XxX**

**Alrighty then, in case you didn't know. The car was in flames after he died. I hope the note wasn't too sad for you! This is what I mean by how it can show a Debby-Downer side of the story. I just need to figure out how Patricia's story should go next, and how I should add Eddie or Truman in. I am debating whether or not Nina should have a story dedicated to her, or not. I am trying to figure out how to go on from here, and the story should be continuing next chapter, and I will take a break for a romantic chapter. **

**-Mystery.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I learned what it meant in the episode… anyways now Tuesday they will wait to start airing the next episode? This is rigged! **

**I also just took a who am I? Test for house of Anubis. I am Fabian O.O And I am a girl. Creepy…**

**Review Replies: **

**Ral7224: **I could totally imagine Victor being all 'SIBUNA, now get to bed guys. I already made my speech to hours ago, and I am tired of sneaking away from myself and you guys have ditched me three times tonight!' I actually have started to plan out the last chapter and what would happen. The sequel will be made, but it is Nina's side more. I give this story a 7/5 (I am finally warming up to my stories :D)

**Jellybean96: **I loved the scene where Fabian was trying to get a profile picture and Joy is like, "I like you in that shirt!" And then in front of Joy, he changes his relationship status! The series starts officially Tuesday… great.

**Keekee4ever: **It is continued!

**Daughter of Hades 14: **Leo scares me, only because I have a friend named Leo. He scares me to. It is nice though that Luke turned…good. After he attempted to kill the characters multiple times. He could have his own soap opera called his life. That must've sucked, the only thing you missed basically was the recap, and Jerome hiding from some kid, everyone comes back, and yeah… JOY IS JEA-LOUS! :D :D :D

**ILOVEHoA (Anonymous): **I asked my mother what it was, I had an idea that it meant that he was dead, but I wasn't sure.

**Percy Jackson Fan (Anonymous): **This is dark? I guess the note could be, but I wouldn't say that dark. I wasn't really going to add Eddie, I couldn't figure a way.

**I still have the Eddie question on my profile! Please answer it! **

**XxX**

After school, everyone piled the bags in the main hall not caring for Victor's threats. Of course they would have done their homework, but more important matters were to be told. And it was not England's Next Top Model (A/N Is that even a real show?), because Amber could watch that later in the day.

"What is next Patricia?" Joy asked, speaking for the first time since the entire Truman incident.

"Alright let me think, after I left the woods I wandered into another town. I was walking across the road, when I lost my slipper to a puddle. I still had one of them, but I looked strange with a shoe and a bare foot." Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking it would be strange to walk around like that.

"What did you do to the other slipper, Patricia?" Nina asked her sister.

"I just left it there." She shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal to Nina.

"The panda ones that Dad got you?" Nina asked.

"Yeah I think. But they were pretty bad. One eye was torn out by the first night."

"Oh." Nina said quietly. No one liked that they were sisters. It is like they have been ignoring the rest of the students, and their comments.

"I remember walking into a small dinner. When I walked inside it, it was a bit packed, but there was enough room for me." Patricia said, describing her visit.

"Maybe I should take you there." Jerome smirked at her, causing to get slapped on the back of the head by Patricia.

"Seriously, you really think I would go out with you again?" Patricia asked, making contact with someone outside of her family.

"Last time I helped you find a sister, maybe you will find a boyfriend this time." He chuckled.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, I had only little money and I had to figure out what to do. So I sat down and asked for some fries and a burger. That is until my life was turned around once again; when I was short a few dollars. I was hoping the lady would just let me go, but she said I would have to pay it off. I was only five at the time, so how could I?" Patricia said.

Nina was on the edge of her seat, wondering what would turn out of her sister. She remembered that her sister could not have died, because she was sitting before her. Fabian noticed that his girlfriend was worried, so he decided to ask for Nina. "Patricia, what happened in the end?"

"The lady introduced herself as Mary, and took me in like an adopted kid. She taught me how to cook and clean so I could help out around the dinner that SHE owned."

"She is making a five year old work? That is clearly child abuse." Mara said.

"As well as cleaning toilets." Alfie muttered under his breath- only Victor who was upstairs could hear it.

"Toliet duty, Mr. Lewis!" Victor's voice rang down into the room, repeating itself over and over as if it were an echo.

"Drat." Alfie hung his head in shame, and got up from the chair to receive his toothbrush. The students laughed, and Trudy did to as she entered the room.

"Alright dears, you should all get started on your homework. We can pick back up with the story after supper, or maybe in the mourning!" Everyone sighed, and retrieved the book bags in the main hallway. They all sat down to do their homework, once again.

XxX

Inside Victor's office, it was empty. Not one person was inside it. Everything in the room was left there neatly and straightened up, like it normally was. The black crow on Victor's desk, sits to scare all of the students. But there was something different on his desk. There was a burnt leather journal with a name on it: **Marcus James Williamson**, sitting on his desk. No page looked like it has been turned open by him. Victor was a thief.

**XxX **

**Intense much? Anyways I hope you liked it :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Anyways, I learned something from the website. **_**Poppy **_**is Jerome's sister. It sounds like Jerome lied last season to me. That kind of messes up some of my story lines like Stain Glass. **

**-Mysterywriter54321, unmentioned member of Sibuna **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This is going to be a tough week, for updates. Tonight is orientation, I got science fair, and a test on Thursday. Little time for updates then. **

_**RRS!**_

_Ral7224: _Maybe this could be a story that never ends… that would be impossible though. I give this story at the moment a 7.5/10 It is getting better as I type.

_Daughter of Hade 14: _You take the test yet? I am feeling a bit stalkerish lately o.O

_Annabeth Athene Chase: _Thank you! It seems that a lot of people are looking forward to the sequel.

_Jellybean96: _It was pretty strange, but I can learn how to deal with it. I can't wait to watch the rest!

_Keekee4ever: _I guess I will have to see what they are like. I just finished watching the superstar version of the American one, my favorite person lost

**XxX **

**Anyhoo (Funny word) The Eddie poll is still on my profile, so take it! I need more people to take it so I can deice whether or not to put him in. **

**NOTICE: This is probably going to be the last chapter with the drama in it. Next chapter I will make it more romantic, kay? **

**XxX **

Nina fixed her tie and looked in Amber's mirror. Nina was shocked that it wasn't complementing her, like it does in the movies. She went towards her bed and pulled out the box to realize that he book was missing. She whispered something and shook her head closing her eyes. _This can't be happening. _

**XxX **

Gathering around the table, and passing around the orange juice, they waited for Patricia's tale to be told- again. She was ready for telling some more to her colleagues. She cleared her throat and started to talk, until Nina rushed into the room and grabbed Patricia by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"Hey! What is going on?" Patricia asked as Nina closed the door to her room.

"My book! It is missing." Nina failed to mention to her sister about her father's notebook and how it contains his life story in it.

"Wait a minute, what book?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"We found our father dead in a car crash, with his goodbye note. It had his journal that told his life story." Nina shook her sister, and then started to hyperventilate.

"What do you think happened to it?"

"I don't know, I haven't been in my room all day. What should I do?"

"I will get back to you later Nina, right now I have to go and get on with the story." Patricia waved a goodbye to her sister and rushed downstairs to tell her friends what happened next in the story.

"What happens next?" Mick sat up in his seat, waiting to hear the next part of the story.

"You guys… I am not feeling too well. I think I am not going to share anymore right now." Patricia shook her head and went upstairs and lay down in her bed. Who cares about school right? There wasn't a test that was today.

_How could Nina not tell me about the book? Well then again, she just learned we were siblings a few weeks ago. She and I are both getting used to things. _

Knocking filled the room, and Nina came in. She had a worried expression on her face. "Listen, I know I should have told you. But I really don't think you can handle the full truth."

"Tell me." Patricia sighed; her day was already being turned upside down. What could be horrible next?

"Don't hate me for this."

**XxX**

She was horrified at the truth, and Nina was surprised she didn't hurl a chair across the room. Patricia just kept calm, but was screaming and shouting on the inside. She slowly got up and reached for her book bag and scooped it up. Nina watched as she silently left the room in despair.

"My life sucks." Nina sighed and followed her sister out of the room and to the school trying to get her attention. "PATRICIA!"

"What?" She replied solemnly.

"Please promise me one thing." Nina asked.

"What?" Was that all Patricia could say?

"Don't let this news hurt you. I knew I was keeping too much from you, and you already knew some of it. I just didn't go into details. I was hurt to you know. Just promise me that you will stay strong, and we will fight through this together."

"Alright." Patricia whispered.

**XxX **

**Sorry that is was short! I had some writers block here, and next chapter will be a date. What is the mystery couple? Well you probably can guess… **

**Anyways, don't know when the next update will be! Sorry if it was confusing in any sort of way. **

**-Mystery**


	15. Chapter 14

**I know two updates in one day, wacky right? Actually the one I posted earlier was yesterdays, but FF was acting all wacky.  
><strong> 

**Amber was pretty funny in tonights episode. She dreams about beavers, a certain one though. **

**Review Replies **

_**Keekee4ever: **_It was originally Angelea who won, but she went out and posted it on the web before the show aired and got kicked out. I think Allison was really cool. 

_Daughter of Hades 14: _I would have to ask my sister were it is, she was the one who found it. My friends think I am strange for replying to reviews. It's a tough choice. I mean I didn't really like the characters from HoO, because I liked the original people better. I think he felt like having the characters be in it more. I wouldn't read without my Nico :D Anyways, I probably have to go with Beckendorf and Silena (R.I.P)

_Jellybean96: _That was a funny episode, but dramatic. *Insert running slowly and screaming* GRAN!

**Anyways, here is a couple chapter! **

**(Eddie poll is still on my profile, VOTE!)**

Books were lying all over the floor in the common room. Patricia and Nina sat there on their Friday night, searching for the notebook. Jerome walked into the room, dressed up. He had a button up shirt and dress pants. He didn't even look like the joker he is.

"What are you dressed up for?" Patricia asked the boy.

"Our date, you promised me one." Jerome grinned. Patricia tried to remember ever agreeing to it- which she didn't remember.

"I don't remember ever agreeing. Sorry slime ball." She fake sighed.

"To bad, you already learned about Nina last time. Now you will get your own boyfriend." He smirked.

"I guess this will be a pity date." She shook her head and got up. "Sorry Nina."

"It is alright, I guess I will search myself." She opened a book called: **Where the Red Fern Grows **and shook her head.

**XxX **

They sat at a fancy dinner table, which she was surprised that he could afford. Well she wasn't that surprised with all of the money he got from blackmailing.

"Patricia, you know how you have a dramatic life?" Jerome asked while chewing on his corn dog (Great for a five star restaurant)

"I wouldn't call it dramatic, more of a soap opera." She said.

"I need to tell you about my life. I have a younger sister. Her name is Poppy, and she is just like me." Jerome shook his head and closed his eyes. He loved his blackmailing sister, but he is happy to be away from her.

"Poppy?" She raised an eyebrow, wanting to hear more.

"I met her when I was younger, before my parents… left me here." He barely tells anyone the story, but if Patricia could tell hers.

"**Oh." **

"She is coming to the school soon." He really wanted to get everything out, but just couldn't.

"Your scared of her?"

"Yeah, she is like Rufus but ten times worse." He couldn't say much more about his sister. After the mentioning of Rufus, everything fell silent.

"Thanks for trusting me." She whispered.

**XxX**

"They should have been back by now." Nina complained for the tenth time to Amber. It was almost ten, and they still haven't come back.

"What are you going to do?" Amber barely looked up from her fashion magazine.

"I am going to tell Victor." Nina walked out of her room and knocked on Victor's office door. No answer. She opened the door and saw what was sitting on his desk, with it turned to the second page.

What did she do? She stole it back.

**XxX**

**Nina took back what was rightfully hers (HAHAHAH! That was from a commercial) **

**I know it was short, but I couldn't think of much **

**Anyways, I am just trying to study science and listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I am acting like Thalia Grace -.-**

**-Mystery**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I thought that was hilarious of what Nina's gran did. **

**Gran: Pretend I am Nina **

**Fabian: Do I have to? **

_**RRS**_

_**Ral7224: **_Yeah Nina did. I wonder what happens next… why do I keep doing that? I already know what is going to happen!

_**Annabeth Athene Chase**__: _Thank you Annabeth!

_**Jellybean96: **_She hasn't introduced her name, but it is on the website. Poppy is starting to annoy me, and I heard there would be Patrome. How could there be when Patricia is barely in it?

_**Keekee4ever**__: _Actually she is just worried! I am a MAJOR patromer and I would never break them up. Anyways I didn't like Angelea, she was a word I don't use, cuz I don't swear.

**Not many reviews, **

**Anyways here is a story from today. **

**(In math class) **

**Kid: Hey Ms. -, I am going to start calling you Mary-Anne (Random name, I aint gonna say it) in high school.**

**Ms –insert teachers name-: How about after you graduate? **

**Kid: Nahh… **

**-Five minutes later- **

**Girl: Mrs. –Insert Random Last Name- I finished my homework **

**Kid: For the last time Laura (Another random name), she isn't married! **

**Ms. –Insert teachers name-: It is Ms. **

**Kid: Hey Ms. –Insert random last name-, when you get married and have kids, can you name them Trader and Joe? **

**(Long story short, she was homeschooled, and people said that she seemed like a person who would work there. They said in the movie about her becoming the greatest math teacher at –insert school name here- and Ellen the Generous will be playing some kid.) **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! **

**XxX**

Patricia returned back late, because they sat in the park. He told her more about his life story, and she listened to him. She wasn't the only one with the weird life.

They returned through a window, because the door was locked. They wouldn't want to have the same thing happen as last year (When Rufus broke it).

**XxX **

Patricia woke up and walked downstairs for some breakfast. Nina frowned at her and started to complain. "Where were you! I thought you were dead for crying out loud!"

"Nina, I was just out in the park talking with Jerome." Patricia shrugged like nothing was the matter.

"For all I know Rufus could have kid napped you!" Patricia's eyes widened as she quickly fished something out from her pocket.

"Read this." Nina grabbed the small piece of paper and read through it.

"He…is…dead?"

"Yeah, anyways I better get the others if we want to continue this story."

XxX

"So what next Trixie?" Alfie sat on the couch's backboard, which Trudy yelled at him to get off of it.

"I lived there until I was seven, so I had another year of traveling. I left because I knew that wasn't my place in this world, so she told me I could go back any time. While working in the shop, I earned some cash, so I bought myself a map. I wondered around in that town, and decided to crash down on a bench in the park." Patricia paused before telling the worst part. "While I was sleeping, I was robbed. Of everything, I lost my money, map, and food. I should have listened to Mary."

"Patricia, it's alright! At least nothing worse happened." Mara tried to cheer her up.

"Try telling that to the officer who thought I some robber." Patricia growled. "The man took me down to the station and called Mary. She had to bail a SEVEN year old out of prison. I locked myself in my old room and looked out the window. My next move was ingenious; I jumped out of the window. I only broke my wrist, don't worry Nina!" Patricia warned her sister, but she didn't buy it.

"That was beyond ingenious." Nina grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, does it? The past is the past and the future is the future. I didn't look back; I kept running until I reached the bridge leaving the town. Rain started to pour down and I finally looked back. I learned that I had to keep moving. I could never stay in one place for too long."

"I think we should stop the story here for today." Amber declared, she really wasn't a part of the story much and she wanted to say one word.

"I agree." Nina sighed. Her sister was seriously going to be the death of her. Nina decided that she wouldn't tell Patricia about finding the book. She needed the right time.

**XxX**

"Victor it is the weekend, what could you possibly need?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I have some news about Nina that you all should know." Victor started.

**XxX**

**I am evil! Same as my dad because my mom said I cant play Green Day whenever he is home I am obsessed! How rude! **

**I feel like I am from full house… **

**What will happen next? **

**DUN DUN DUN! See I switched them? **

**Anyways review for uhh… TRADER JOES! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I have some more stories to tell you all! Hehehee, anyways before I start I would like to say that my dad seemed mad that I put Green Day everywhere. Anyways, I took a who is your Greek parent and I first got Zeus (I wasn't trying) Then when I was trying I got Hermes. I dare YOU to take it!**

_**English class story: **_

Kira (Random name): It is sad that we only have you for one class this year… BYE! *She leaves the classroom*

_**Math Story: **_

Kid: If I print out the Trader Joe's logo, can you put it up on the door?

Math Teacher: Sure. I guess, I really don't care.

_While I was shoveling earlier today: _

Me: (Stands in the middle of the street and swings around the shovel) FOR NARNIA!

_While I ran inside to change my shoes: _

I was running inside the house, and I had slippery shoes on, and I fell on my face. THE END!

**Anyways, enough of my pointless stories. **

_Ral7224: _Yeah… I still wonder how it ever healed and I wrote this story… Anyways, I think I may exclude that fact this chapter. I am trying to make Nina seem like the older sister here, so she would be just like that.

_Daughter of Hades 14: _TRADER JOE'S!

**Anywayyys, I better get to finish updating this I have to update House of Boys after this.**

**XxX**

Victor told them what he had read in the book. Every teacher gasped, not actually believing what they heard. Eric shook his head and said, "This is impossible. Do the girls know?"

"I believe Nina does, I am just not sure that Patricia knows." Victor stated.

"Our job must not to tell her then." Daphne mentioned.

"We will meet in an hour, and I will show you the book." Victor declared as he stood up. He fixed his jacket and walked out the door.

**XxX**

When Victor reached his organized office, he saw the book was gone. He ran over to the desk, and lifted papers trying to look for his. He suddenly realized where it was.

**XxX**

Fabian and Nina sat in her room, reviewing for their History test on Monday.

"Nina, are you going to tell Patricia that you found the book." Nina's face went white. How had he figured out that she had it? He then pointed to the book peeking out from under her bed.

"Oh… I was planning on telling her later." Nina sighed, then Amber walked into the room.

"Mr. Crabby Pants wants us to go downstairs. It is an emergency." They descended down the staircase, and walked into the common room. Every member of Anubis house was sitting on the couch watching Victor.

"Boarders, something of mine has gone missing. I will not stop until I get it."

"Sounds like Rufus." Patricia said between coughs, which Mick and Mara looked at her skeptically.

"Very funny, Miss Williamson." Victor whipped out a toothbrush, and she took it grimly. She marched out to the bathroom to start scrubbing the toilets.

"What is gone, Victor?" Mara asked.

"A book, it is very old and important to me." He walked back and forth, describing everything about it. Nina knew what he was talking about. She was so lucky that Patricia was scrubbing toilets.

**XxX**

Sorry that this chapter was so short! I have been really busy lately, and I will like to share with you guys that the story will be coming to an end in a few chapters. I haven't planned out the next one yet…

-Mystery!

DUN DUN DUN!

Haha it is in the end now.

REVIEW FOR TRADER JOE'S!


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! The next chapter in Barefoot. Anyways, I did some research, and they DID say that there may be a third season, because it has a huge cliffhanger at the end. We will just have to wait and see **

**This chapter will not have some review replies **

**It is just that I really don't have enough time to. I will try to get them in sometime this weekend; I again have some SF testing. **

**You know how I have been listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day? This story is starting to sound like the song…**

**NOTE: This is not the final chapter, it will be in the next one. **

**TRADER JOE'S! (Like my new page breaker?)**

Patricia switched out the same tooth brush out with Alfie's. It was actually revenge for what he did earlier (**I am not allowed to talk about it, Patricia is threatening me**).

She walked into the common room, and sat down exhausted. She had to clean a few more toilets, because Victor needed her out of the house for his search.

"Hey Patricia, we still have some time. Why don't you continue?" Jerome asked, interested in what happens next.

"Nothing big happened until I was almost eight. I was wondering around, and looked at a box in a window. On the news was a missing person report. It had a count, showing how long the person has been missing. That person was me." Patricia said grimly.

"I think Gran organized the search." Nina smiled, remembering her and her grandmother searching day and night.

"I believed that Truman was the one who was searching for me." Patricia recalled the past memory.

"Was he really?" Alfie asked.

"Would he have known her when he walked into the door?" Nina asked Alfie.

"He didn't know who she was." Alfie commented.

"Right, so anyways I remember that I had to make a run for it. I slammed straight into a limousine. I was unconscious for nearly two weeks. I woke up on my 8th birthday, in Anubis house." Patricia finished her dramatic story.

"Wait, didn't you say you were barefoot the whole way?" Mick asked.

"I was, and I still have scratches from it." She rubbed her foot, and looked back at everyone. "That was my story, I guess you can say. The days finally paid off, I was finally in a place where I would be loved. A year later I officially met Jerome, then the rest of you. I was masking my entire life away, and covered it with bitterness."

"I never knew you had a life like that." Joy whispered. She had lied to her old best friend. She had hurt her best friend, and had no idea that she was still in pain.

"A few days back, you said that they would come back. Would Mom really have had come back?" Nina asked.

"Trudy contacted my mother, and she said that one day she would return to me and pick me up. That day never has happened. She pays for my school tuition, and hid me from everyone. Everyone thought I was dead."

"That was a rather different conclusion," Fabian said. Indeed Mr. Rutter was right. But that wasn't the end of this tale yet…

**TRADER JOE'S!**

**Next chapter will be the dramatic finale of this story. But don't worry; more will be on its way with the sequel! The finale update for the story will be pre-typed and posted tomorrow or Sunday. The sequel would probably be out sometime next week. **

**I would like to say that Patricia's story wouldn't be here if I didn't have feet. It could have been longer, but I may mention more of her side stories in the sidelines of the sequel. Or I may make a prequel to this, showing some more adventures **

**I don't know why I am saying goodbye now! I still have one more chapter! Some of the unanswered questions will be in the next part of the series, like Truman, the family, the book, and anything else. Eddie WILL NOT be in the next one. I will be going over more of this in the last chapter!**

**Good writings!**

**-Mystery. **


	19. Chapter 18 AKA THE FINAL CHAPTER

**-**_**insert crying here- **_

**This is the finale chapter of: **

**BAREFOOT!**

**I will try as hard as I can to actually make this long. But I can't guarantee it will be long. So here it is… what we have been waiting for. **

**THE FINAL CHAPTER…**

Nina finally finished fake researching her fake story. She really was itching to tell the entire class the truth, which she really is.

The project was due Monday, and it was Sunday night. Patricia walked into the room, with a grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at?" Nina mocked his sister, when she said that line to Jerome once. Patricia only rolled her eyes, and leaned on the couch.

"I just feel good to be reunited with my sister after all of these years." Patricia said.

"You made me sound like I was dead." Nina let out a chuckled, and then closed her notebook where she was writing down her speech.

"Not like that, Nina." Patricia laughed.

"I know, I know. I actually thought you were dead. Everyone did."

"I thought you were killed by Truman." Patricia laughed this time with her older sister. Patricia felt like Nina has never left her side over these years.

After a few minutes of silence, Patricia asked. "Hey Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry for when we first met I was jus-." Nina cut her off.

"I get it Patricia. Don't worry." She smiled at her sister.

**TRADER JOE'S**

"You don't get it Eric! This book could contain information on Nina. I learned that she was born on JULY 7TH!" Victor bellowed at the man.

"What?" Eric asked, standing up now. Mrs. Andrews raised an eyebrow.

"I am just saying that is how far I got. The man was talking about his first born daughter, Nina Williamson. I am starting to believe that this girl is Nina Martin." Victor stated the obvious, causing Eric and Daphne to look at the floor.

"We can't be sure Victor; we have already said that Joy Mercer is the chosen one." Daphne defended Joy, not realizing that Nina was the real chosen one. Even Rufus had realized before anyone else that Nina as the chosen one.

"We will look into this later. I need to go back to Anubis house." Victor stood up, and left back to Anubis house.

**TRADER JOE'S!**

Monday came around the corner, and they were sitting in Mr. Winkler's room first period of the day. Everyone sat around listening to the stories each told.

Mara had told the class about how her parents were fitness freaks, and Mick said he would trade parents any day. Mick said his story after Mara, saying how his life is all about becoming a doctor.

Amber said that her parents were rich. Her dad was the owner of a huge franchise, and made millions a day. Her mother was more of a stay at home mom, witling (A/N that reminds me of a story that would be appearing at the bottom). Amber's family has been rich, for many years . Most of her family members do not even know how to sweep or do the dishes. Amber said that she was the only one who actually knew how to clean.

Jerome talked about his little sister called Poppy. He told the exact story that he had told Mara, but changed it slightly. After his story (Which caused people to cry) he sat back down by his girlfriend Patricia.

Alfie, went up to perform his life. It was just that his father wanted so much more from him. Alfie's dad thought that this school would make him a better young man. It wasn't the most touching story, but it still was a good story. Joy was asked not to share anything, because of the chosen one fact.

Mr. Winkler pulled out Patricia's name from the bucket. She closed her eyes, and then opened them as she stood in front of the class. To her, it seemed like millions of students. But in reality, there were only twenty-five. Only ten of them knew her real story.

"My life was great, until…"

**TRADER JOE'S**

Victor marched back into Mr. Sweet's office. Victor threw an article on his desk, while Eric fixed his glasses and picked it up. He read:

_**Man dies over family**_

_Marcus James Williamson, died last Friday night ( A/N Had to be said). Police found the man smashed into a tree with a fire in his car. Only one artifact, actually survived this crash. It actually had a leather book, which was slightly burnt. His death note, and past life was in the entire book. He explained his life situation. But why did he die? _

_Reporters say that this man lost his wife and children to a bet. The women re-wed to the man, while one child was safe with her grandmother, and the other was out in the lonely world._

_The artifact has been given to the oldest girl, Nina Martin. Police alarmed the women, and the funeral will be held in a few weeks. _

_For full story continue on page 4A_

"Nina Martin? Mr. Williamson? Didn't you mention that Patricia was her sister? Oh no…" Eric shook his head, and started breathing in and out calmly.

"We need to find that book. It contains the life story of him! It mentions both PATRICIA and NINA! Nina has to be the chosen one! I did research and it says she was born on the real 7th hour of the day!" Victor cried.

"Mr. Winkler. He has a project. Hopefully Nina hasn't gone yet. We could get more information." Eric stood and they both walked through the door to Mr. Winker's room.

**TRADER JOE'S!**

Truman sat in his reclining chair, reading the newspaper. The phone rang, and clueless he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello… Truman right?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Truman asked.

"Meet me in front of Anubis house." The line went dead. He just shrugged and went back to reading.

"Who was that?" Sally came into the room, while drying her hands with a rag.

"Nobody important. I need to go, it is a business call." Truman put the newspaper down, and grabbed the car keys.

**TRADER JOE'S!**

Nina finally went, last. Before she began, Victor and Mr. Sweet walked into the room.

"Victor, Eric what are you doing here?" Jason asked. Victor told him something but no one could hear it. The two teachers sat in the back.

"Go on Nina." Jason instructed.

"Alright… my family died in a car crash… I can't do this." Nina looked at the floor. She walked over to her bag, and unzipped one of the pockets. She was holding her father's journal.

"You found it, and didn't tell me!" Patricia asked, well she mainly screamed it.

"Yeah, sorry. That isn't the point of the story. My name really isn't Nina Martin, I am Nina Williamson." Nina held the book closer to her. "And here is my story."

Right then and there, was the story of Nina Martin.

**TRADER JOE'S**

**There was the ending! The sequel will be coming out soon **

**Anyways here are some things you will be seeing in the next story:**

**Who the man was**

**Truman back**

**Nina's story**

**Sally is back**

**Patricia forgets to mention something BIG in her story**

**TRADER JOE'S!**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed or read the story. It means A LOT to me. I seriously can't believe that this is the end of BAREFOOT.**

**I would like to mention the fact that Eddie will not be appearing in the story. Would you guys rather have a real story, on more adventures of Patricia, or just some mentioned in the next story? **

**Umm… OH YEAH! I have a story I promised to tell you.  
><strong> 

_**In Religion Class**_

_Teacher: *Sits there opening an orange with one of those orange cutters. So she is sitting there for like 20 minutes trying to get the white part off* _

_Cam: Why have you been peeling the orange for the past 20 minutes?_

_Teacher: Because that is my dream heaven. Sitting by a river, listening to smooth jazz. I would be sitting in a rocking chair, whittling a piece of wood. _

_Cam: Would there be any children there? _

_Teacher: Maybe _

_Bill: I thought you had to be over the age of twenty five to set by a river witling? _

_*The whole class ohhs*_

_Teacher: Are you calling me old?_

_**In Math**_

Kid: I BROUGHT THE TRADER JOE'S LOGO!

***Tear* I guess I will be going. Keep writing, and the sequel will be out sometime next week. **

**REVIEW FOR TRADER JOE'S!**

**-Mysterywriter54321 **


End file.
